Conventionally, a steam generator of this kind supplies water until a water level in a second tank as a water storage chamber reaches a level higher than an apex at a bending point of a discharge tube, and thus discharges the water in the second tank according to the siphon principle, thereby disposing of scale components (see, for example, Patent Document 1).